Talk:Aleksander
what type of ship is the aleksander It's a battlecruiser. PsiSeveredHead 21:45, 19 July 2007 (UTC) I think they want to know class, I know the UED used equipment that was similar to Kaprulu sector to ease their supply burdens as invading the area was no small endeavored 23:00, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :The UED certainly stole "local" battlecruisers, but the Aleksander came to the K-Sector already constructed (well, probably and logically), so presumably it's a UED-class vessel of some kind. Unfortunately, we were never given that kind of background info prior to 2006. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:29, December 23, 2012 (UTC) "Super" Classification So I ran across something interesting on the store page: https://us.battle.net/shop/en/product/commander-stukov "Overwhelm your enemies with monstrous power and an elite army of upgraded units like swarm-infected Missile Turrets, Apocolisks, and Infested Super Battlecruisers." So far the only mention of a Super-class battlecruiser has been the play guide blurb for the Loki, but even then we've only made a small note of that. Also given the non-canon state of co-op, should we then take this to mean that the Aleksander is a Super-class battlecruiser too? Or am I misreading this? Subsourian (talk) 21:43, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :I dunno. Short on time, but on the one hand, I'm not sure how the Aleksander could be a "super battlecruiser" when it doesn't look anything like the Loki. On the other, it shouldn't look like a regular battlecruiser, but it does anyway. :I think it's worth at least noting in the Aleksander article. It could be referred to in the battlecruiser article as well, since the mention of a supposed super-class is so far only that it apparently exists. And even list them in a "super" sub-heading in the list of battlecruisers, though there's the whole co-op canon thing and that it looks nothing like the Loki and gah! :I dunno, only thing I'd say should be definate is a note in the Aleksander article itself. On the fence about the rest.--Hawki (talk) 23:29, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::I want to show you a thing about this: Overwhelm your enemies with monstrous power and an elite army of upgraded units like swarm-infected Missile Turrets, Apocolisks, and Infested Super BattlecruiserS, there is a final S, so the article talk about MULTIPLE Battlecruisers and the Aleksander is only one, so this mean initally Blizzard want make a unit buildable for a Infested BC, then the idea was scrapped for the Aleksander.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 08:01, March 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Good observation, but I think it's still worth noting for a few reasons: :::1. It appears to be in the same section as the other calldowns (except missile turrets for some reason), while the units are in the second section. Apocolisks are also plural, but there's no indication you were able to build multiple. :::2. I've been going through the editor, and there's a wealth of cut units there like the infested valkyrie and the mutalisk and even a Stukov hero unit that takes the field, but nothing on an infested battlecruiser from the starport. The plural could be referring to the fact you can call it multiple times in a single match. :::3. Even if it was, the webpage is still a Blizzard source and thus worth noting. Until we have proof that it was from an earlier version or an error, we have to go with what's written or at least make a passing note of it (notice I didn't change the main article itself to say it was a Super Battlecruiser, I noted the page said it in trivia). When Heroes of the Storm Braxis Holdout said the psi disrupter was used by the Dominion on Braxis for example we still noted it until it was fixed. Subsourian (talk) 19:43, March 2, 2017 (UTC)